Photoguide
Guide to Uploading Photos This site is intended to be a central visual guide to hognose morph identification. To keep things organized, please review and adhere to the following community guidelines when uploading or submitting a photo to HognoseWiki. Images that violate the community guidelines may be edited or removed. ''' Photo Content Guidelines 1. '''Photos must be clear, representative, and true to life. * The snake must be the sole focus of the image; plain or simple backgrounds work best. Hands are fine, but don’t include your face/kids/entire vivarium setup with little Hoggy Jr. in the corner. * No blurry images; we aren’t all professionals, but don’t submit photos taken with a potato. * No Instagram filters, saturation boost, etc.; photos should reflect the true colors of the snake. * Ventral/head stamp/eye/etc. photos are welcomed! 2. Only upload images which you have permission to post. 3. Limit the number of baby/juvenile animal photos you upload. * Baby pics are easy to find; adult photos add value to this guide * As a rule of thumb, 1-3 adult photos should be uploaded for every one baby photo. 4. Photos must have a caption. * Caption your photo with the snake’s visual morph * Breeders are encouraged to credit themselves for producing the animal shown! * Do not include someone else's name or business name in a caption unless you have their permission 67893712_489898141797327_8237335839031480473_n.jpg|Albino anaconda, produced by Breeder Name How to Add A Photo to a Morph Gallery You must have free Fandom.com account to contribute photos. 'Once you have signed up, log in and follow the steps below to add pictures to a morph gallery. ''This guide is written for computer desktop editing and is untested on mobile. 1. Navigate to the relevant morph page, in this case "Albino." ---- 2. Scroll down through the morph photo gallery until you find the "Add a photo to this gallery" button. Click the button. ---- 3. Click "Add a photo" . DO NOT change settings on this page!' Only add or delete your own photos. ---- 4. Click "Upload photo." Navigate through to the photo you wish to upload and click "Open." ---- 5. Add a brief, descriptive caption with the visual morph of the hognose. Click "Done." ''If you are the breeder or owner, feel free to credit yourself as such! ---- 6. If you have any more photos to upload for this morph, repeat the previous two steps now. When done, click "Finish." Your photo(s) are now being displayed on Hognose Wiki! Deleting Your Photo Do not delete a photo that you did not upload.* If you need to remove an image you uploaded, navigate to the "Add a photo to this gallery" button (step 2 above). Hover your mouse over the image you need to remove; a "Delete" button will appear at the top right. Click on it, hit "Ok," and then hit "Finish." Your image has now been removed. *You may remove the "No images yet!" image from a morph gallery if there are also two or more hognose pictures Updating a Caption If you need to update a caption or correct a caption typo, the process is similar to deleting a photo. Navigate to the "Add a photo to this gallery" button (step 2 above). Hover your mouse over the image you need to remove; a "Modify" button will appear at the top right. Click on it and type in your new caption. Hit "Done," and then hit "Finish." Your caption has been updated.